<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DON’T TRUST THE WATERS by ketruhoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678541">DON’T TRUST THE WATERS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketruhoki/pseuds/ketruhoki'>ketruhoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketruhoki/pseuds/ketruhoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DON’T TRUST THE WATERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766062">How to Catch a Monster</a> by Stupid Hanz.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>`вашей целью было отнять мою гордость.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Гордость, свободу, право выбора, уважение личности и другие приятные плюшки среднестатистического современного человека. Не то, чтобы отсутствие данных привилегий сильно давит на хрупкую душевную организацию или загоняет прямиком в петлю, нет. В крайнем случае, как и у любого среднестатистического современного охотника, у Дайшо всегда есть прозапас вариантик помереть себе от когтей мистической хтони в чаще лесов Трансильвании, в глуби Парижских катакомб, в Калифорнийской Долине Смерти, или, на худой конец, в каком-нибудь Саратове. Но пока что его морально убивает только долбаная Ирландия заодно с лохнесским чудовищем на башке Куроо, и этого хватает по горло.</p>
<p>Отнять гордость, свободу, выбор. Вытащить из болот опасную тварь, взрастить для себя, как подобранного на улице щенка. Подчинить, посадить на цепь, заставить охранять дом. А если взбесится - всегда можно застрелить. Издержки производства. </p>
<p>Научный проект. Изучить, выдрессировать, сделать полезным. Бюро может засунуть себе в задницу такой чудесный и надёжный, как швейцарские часы, план.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>`никогда не слышите и живете самодовольством.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Отнять гордость? Да ладно. Дайшо тот еще гад. И по крови, и по ухмылке. И даже если вину за первое можно скинуть на какую-то похмельную оплошность природы, то второе - полностью заслуга самого Сугуру. Усмехнуться, осклабиться во все свои далеко не тридцать два, выгнуть тонкие брови, прищурить и без того узкие глаза, открыть пасть, довести окружающих до трясучки, закурить. Простая, четко выверенная схема действует безотказно. Прыщи исчезают, морщины разглаживаются, ощущение затянутого на горле поводка слегка ослабевает. </p>
<p>Свободу и выбор? Да хер там. На кого шипеть прекрасным до дрожи в костях утром? Сколько пачек выкурить за час? Кого еще и каким жестоким образом посвятить в таинство своего вомероназального органа? Выбирай не хочу. А если серьезно, <em> тот самый выбор </em> у него действительно был. Не сдохни-или-работай-на-нас-выбор от Бюро и не сдохни-или-умри-наконец-выбор от патлатого урода, - тут все понятно. Тот выбор, который любезно предоставила ему вселенная. Человек или монстр. </p>
<p>Сам Дайшо смотрит на это довольно скептически. Наивно полагать, что здесь есть принципиальная разница - люди те же монстры, просто считают свои поступки праведными, пока не оказываются на месте жертвы. Да и Бюро в целом начхать, что он там себе выбирает: они уверены в своих методах воспитания и в скорости летящей пули, если первое подкачает. Смысл в том, чтобы осознанно выбрать сторону. Кому принадлежать, кому дать обещание, за кого играть, - такая себе RPG, но что остается. И выбор сделан, обещание дано, а если Дайшо его нарушит - то пушкой пользоваться умеет и сам. Натаскали.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>`вы не напугаете меня. это вам стоит бояться.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Потому что Дайшо не пугает смерть. Ему абсолютно плевать, что там будет дальше, - загробная жизнь, или вечное призрачное скитание, или невероятное ничего, - в любом случае ему особо нечего терять. Вообще вряд ли он станет озлобленным призраком: во-первых, какой-то там каспер, пусть и самый змеиный, вряд ли сможет переплюнуть самого Сугуру при жизни по количеству доставленных проблем, а во-вторых, он очень сомневается, что у него в принципе есть душа.</p>
<p>Потому что Дайшо не пугает чужое презрение. Он давно научился превращать его в страх забавы ради. Подкрадываться со спины, сверкать глазами из темного угла, выслеживать бесшумной тенью, пугая до усрачки зазевавшегося бедолагу. Язвить с богоподобной скоростью, зубоскалить на каждого дающего повод. Или просто на каждого.</p>
<p>Потому что так перманентная неприязнь окружающих хотя бы для самого Дайшо будет обоснована его поведением, а не его сущностью. </p>
<p>И да, он не хочет этого признавать. Но потому что так легче, когда понимаешь <em> за что </em> тебя ненавидят.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>`солнце садится. не доверяйте своему слуху.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>В лесах Киуфанады солнце нормально не встает. Не имеет такой привычки, пренебрегает своими обязанностями, или просто давно укатило в бессрочный отпуск. Изредка посылает несколько лучей, которые с трудом пробиваются сквозь плотный, удушающий туман, и позволяют увидеть что-то дальше своего носа. В остальное время солнце вырубается абсолютно точно насмерть, как последний в шахтах фонарик, и оставляет заблудших во мраке.</p>
<p>Дайшо такое положение дел волнует меньше остальных даш-путешественниц, что должно бы радовать. К сожалению, в его собственном мраке солнце зажигалось чертовски давно. Или к счастью, потому что ни к чему хорошему подобное не приводит. Его солнце когда-то закатилось, забрав с собой уцелевшие обрывки теплых, греющих надежд, спасая их от полного уничтожения, и после такой экстренной эвакуации на восход у него не осталось абсолютно никаких сил. Оно так и не загорелось, оставив вместо себя всепоглощающую черную дыру, запах табака, и жизнь, держащуюся буквально на честном слове.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>`вы создали монстра. я — самозванец.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Генетике тоже глубоко индифферентно что он там себе выбирает. Она побаловалась и бросила, создав ни рыбу, ни мясо, и живи с этим, дорогой Дайшо, как хочешь. Не пробуй кровь, не трогай серебро, обнюхивай трупы, бегай по следам, приноси палки.</p>
<p>Затолкни глубже страх одиночества, выпусти в него сотню серебряных пуль, вытрави своим же ядом - у этого чудовища больно острые когти. </p>
<p>Они царапали его с самого детства. Сначала смутными сомнениями, потом кричащей неизбежностью. Впивались все глубже, с каждым наивным вопросом, ответом которому была тишина. </p>
<p>Почему монстры под кроватью боятся его сильнее. Почему никто не украдет его зубы.</p>
<p>Почему все обходят его стороной. Почему задают один и тот же вопрос.</p>
<p>Кто он. Кем он должен быть. От какой части себя должен избавиться. Как перестать быть собой.</p>
<p>Как перестать просыпаться посреди ночи от кошмаров. Перестать забивать глотку дымом, вытесняя остатки призрачного запаха крови.</p>
<p>Почему так страшно и одиноко быть ошибкой.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>`продолжайте и удивляйтесь, только не верьте водам.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Сугуру Дайшо и сам себе нормальная такая Киуфанада. В его омутах запросто могут черти водиться. Да и не только черти. И истеричный призрак, и демон, и оборотень, и Эдвард Каллен, и сраный, мать его, дракон. Они грызут его изнутри еще с первого "это тот самый?", с первого проблеска презрения в чужих глазах, с первой вспышкой  ненависти в своих.</p>
<p>И он не хочет надеяться. Не хочет даже и думать об этом.</p>
<p>Что появится тот, кто не поверит его насмешливым словам, иронично безэмоциональному взгляду, заглянет в бездонный омут и отыщет среди чертей настоящего его. Жалкого, одинокого, пугающего самого себя, ранимого. Ответит на все его вопросы. Заверит, что он слишком драматизирует и слишком много курит.</p>
<p>Но ведь уродился же такой дурак. </p>
<p>Его сильнее всех на свете хочется задеть, вывести, смыть волной своего жгучего яда, оскалить все свои смертоносные уродливые клыки, чтобы и близко не думал подходить. Чтобы перестал смотреть своими смешливыми доверчивыми глазами. Перестал пытать этими дурацкими светлыми радужками, в которых нет ни малейшего намека ни на привычную неприязнь, ни на страх, ни на базовый инстинкт самосохранения. Лишь неподдельный и очень плохо скрываемый интерес, который не исчезает даже при устало закатываемых глазах. </p>
<p>И по этим глазам легко можно было прочесть - никуда он не денется. Поэтому самому хочется убежать как можно дальше, чтобы не догнал, вырвать свой язык, чтобы больше не произнести ни одного поганого слова, обломать к чертям клыки, чтобы не дай бог <em> он </em> не поранил свои тонкие и чистые от крови пальцы. Пальцы, прикосновения которых мягко вытягивают утопающего в омуте, выжигают всех местных чертей и перебинтовывают ссадины упавшей звезды. Пальцы, которые мажут по острым скулам, очерчивают острый подбородок и прикасаются к острым клыкам. Дайшо весь такой - острый, ядовитый, опасный, потерянный. Коноха находит его, чертов искатель, ловит голыми руками, обезоруживает проницательным взглядом, плавит горячим дыханием на губах, которое может зажечь еще тысячи погасших солнц.</p>
<p>Безумец.</p>
<p>
  <em> are you scared of creatures in the night?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> do you care for anything in life?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> do you cringe at being all alone?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> would you stick that poison straight into your bones? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>